


Fragrant

by scrub456



Series: Inksolation [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring Sherlock Holmes, Comfort, Fanart, Fic and Art, Fluff, Influenza, Inksolation, M/M, Sick John Watson, Sickfic, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: John is finally on the mend.Inksolation Day 21 Fragrant
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706410
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection, Quarantine





	Fragrant

John woke for the first time under his own power two days after the fever broke. Technically it was his bladder and the rumbling of his stomach that woke him, but he still counted it a small victory as it wasn't the jarringly hacking cough, a fever induced nightmare, or one of Sherlock's alarms to remind him to give John his meds.

Definitely a move in the right direction. He stretched and groaned, his muscles aching as a result of the fever and so many days curled motionless in bed. With some effort he pulled his arm out of the nest of blankets and flopped it over toward Sherlock's side of the bed.

Empty.

Just as well. John didn't particularly want company with him in the loo. Maybe he'd take a shower too, wash away the clammy, sweaty feel making his skin crawl. He tried to sit up, which cause him to cough. He settled for propping himself up on an elbow to take a drink of Sherlock's rehydrating concoction, and tried to catch his breath.

"Mornin', sunshine!" A familiar voice pierced the relative silence. And John's head. He lowered his tone in response to John's grimace. "Damn, you look like hell. Sure am glad you're awake. I don't think Sherlock could take another day."

"Greg," John managed to push himself up into full sitting, and rotated his shoulders to relieve a bit of the ache. "Why're you, ah, here?"

Greg rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Was discussing a cold case with Sherlock, when mumbled something about you waking soon, asked me to sit with you, and rushed out of the room."

"Let me guess," John smiled fondly and rubbed the back of his neck. "He mentioned soup?"

" _Soups,_ actually." Greg laughed.

"Right." John shook his head and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Hold up, now John. What're you doing?" Greg leaned in closer than he really needed to. "I'm supposed to stay with you until Sherlock comes back."

John pushed himself up on unsteady, weak legs. "Loo. Thanks for sitting with me, but I'm not bringing you with."

"You could at least turn the screen. If you fall and knock yourself out, Sherlock will kill me." 

"That's not happening. I'll have him call you later." John closed the laptop and shuffled his way to the toilet. He stared longingly at the shower, but just could not muster the will nor the strength. He settled for washing his hands and face, and brushing his teeth. He ran his knuckles along his jaw and wished he felt up to shaving. He was sitting on the closed toilet lid with his t-shirt off and a cooling damp flannel clasped loosely in his hand when Sherlock appeared in the doorway.

Sherlock looked John up and down, took the flannel from him and ran it under warm water. Kneeling before him, Sherlock took one of John's hands and started running the cloth over his skin. "May I?" He asked timidly, even as he leaned over toward the sink to freshen the flannel.

"Hmm, yeah." John let his eyes drift shut and leaned into Sherlock's touch.

He worked gently and thoroughly, and was soon patting John's skin dry. "Later, after you eat, and rest some more, I could run you a bath. If you'd like."

John leaned forward and rested his forehead on Sherlock's shoulder. "Christ, that sounds perfect. A shave too?"

"Of course, John." Sherlock turned his head just enough to place a light kiss on the side of John's head. "Seems the fever is really done."

"Hmm." John nodded, but stayed slumped against Sherlock.

"All right, up you get. We can't stay here." Sherlock pressed another kiss to John's brow, supported him as he stood, and helped him shuffle back to the bedroom.

Sherlock had placed a tray where the laptop had been set up. John realized he could actually smell the fragrant herbs in the broth, and his stomach rumbled. 

"That's a good sign." Sherlock helped him change into new pyjama bottoms and a soft t-shirt. 

John settled back into his spot in bed. Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed next to him. He fluffed the pillows and handed John a cup of tea. "Herbal with honey. No milk just yet." 

Sipping the tea, John pursed his lips and scrunched his nose. Sherlock managed a small laugh, cupped the side of John's face with his hand, and ran his thumb along John's cheek.

"What?" John huffed. He sniffed the tea, took another sip and frowned again.

"You. This. I missed this. Missed you being you." Sherlock shrugged and offered a small smile.

"Sherlock." John set his mug aside and took both of Sherlock's hands in his. 

"I was…"

"Scared?" John offered gently. Sherlock nodded in response. "I was too." He admitted. Sherlock glanced up and held his gaze for a moment.

"But you're recuperating now, though." Sherlock released a slow breath. "Finally."

"I think I'm going to need a lot more rest." John yawned, and was overcome with a coughing fit. Sherlock held the glass to his lips and let him sip. John sighed and carefully cleared his throat. "And I'll probably need more of your expert care to nurse me back to health."

"Of course, John."   
M

"I sorry I worried you, Sherlock."

"You mustn't do it again." Sherlock smiled and kissed John's knuckles. "I might not be so generous with my attention next time."

"Yeah, you will." John smirked and squeezed Sherlock's hands.

Sherlock sighed. "You know me too well. You're a liability, John Watson."

"Love you too, Sherlock."


End file.
